Universal Knights
by Saotome Akane-chan
Summary: 4 girls are destined to meet. In their journey to rescue Princess Jade they travel through a world of romance, friends, and adventure. Please R&R. Flames and comments welcome!!: )


Universal Knights

Universal Knights

** **

**A woman with long golden hair, with a tan, and a jade crown was crying as she prayed with the old knights of the universe to have the new ones come forth.Princess Jade opened her tear stained eyes to reveal her emerald pools of sadness.When her eyes were fully opened the jade placed on the middle of her thin golden band began to glow, and a rough wind thrusted up off the ground to find the chosen ones.**

**On the star Formalhaut, four girls from different schools were destined tomeet.All four girls were in 9th grade and on a field trip." Oohh! That looks cool!" Satinka said. Satinka was a girl with shoulder length, blue curly hair and green eyes.She was a pale girl with a few freckles." Yea, your right….," Merideth,Satinka's best friend said.Merideth had long, pink hair in low, braided pig-tails."Oh look, isn't that the school for the preps?" Merideth asked.Satinka nodded her head in agreement.A girl with long silver hair with blue tips and with braided and curly hair, with eyes glanced over at Satinka and Merideth."Wow!Isn't that Rhiannon, the youngest and best martial artist?"Meridath asked in awe.Satinka just nodded her head in agreement again."Wow!" Satinka added, " look at those other two schools!"Satinka gazed with Merideth as they saw a girl that had mid-back length hair, lavender color with silver streaks a curly without bangs. She had glasses with deep purple eyes.Her hair was half way neatly pulled back into a bun that was held together with pretty sticks like ones you can buy at Claire's.She was also pale with a lot of freckles."Oh my gosh!! That's Orenda!" Merideth yelped."Who's that?" Satinka asked."Like she's only the smartest girl in the galaxy," Merideth teased."Oh," was Satinka said."That was the smarts school, now this is… the imaginative school.You know were they help you use your imagination to write, draw, and blah, blah, blah!" Merideth informed.Merideth turned to look at Satinka but she didn't see her.Satinka walked towards the edge of the tower to look atthe park from those binocular thingies.Satinka went into her pockets to find some change."Ah man! I don't have any change!" Satinka whined.She took a step back and ran into someone. * THUD *! * THUD *! "Oh! I'm sorry!" Satinka said as she looked at who she had bumped into.She was tall with lower-back length, crimpy, red hair, with silver blue eyes, and a tan."Oh, it's ok," she said.She stood up and helped Satinka up."I'm Waneta, what's your name?" Waneta asked."Oh, I'm Satinka.So what school do you go to?" Satinka asked."Oh I go to the imaginative school. What school do you go to?" Waneta asked."I go to the languages and galaxies school," Satinka replied."Cool," Waneta said."Satinka," Merideth said gasping, "here you- OMG! You're Waneta aren't you?The best artist and writer for our age group?!?!" Merideth asked excitedly.Waneta shook her head in agreement.Rhiannon and Orenda were talking and walked over to Satinka, Waneta, and Merideth."Hi, we just over heard you talking about your accomplishments," Rhiannon said."Yes we were," Merideth confirmed."Hmmm, I am Rhiannon, the youngest and best martial artist," Rhiannon bragged."I'm Orenda the smartest girl in the galaxy," Orenda added."How about you, what are you're accomplishments?" Rhiannon asked curiously."I am Waneta, the best artist for our age group," Waneta replied.The three girls looked at Satinka and Merideth."Well I'm Satinka and I'm the youngest person to fluently speak every language from every galaxy," Satinka answered."And I'm Merideth I am the youngest person to know every planet, star, galaxy, and aliens names," Merideth said plainly."Well that's very neat," Waneta added.Just then a blinding green light filled the amusement park."AAAHHH!!!" some girls screamed."Look out," some others yelled.Time froze, Satinka, Waneta, Rhiannon, Orenda, and Merideth were the only ones not frozen.A bluish-green light surrounded Merideth."Merideth!!" Satinka yelled as she was engulfed in light.She stared as her friend grew into a taller more developed woman.When the light had faded she had an emerald gem on her head.She had a staff in her hands and she was really like a mermaid with legs."I am Merideth, guardian of the sea, you, out of 15 chosen knights of the universe are the 4 strongest ones.You must find the other 11 knights and join your powers to protect the universe and save Princess Jade," Merideth said, "but you must prove yourself worthy to me so I can grant you my gifts," Merideth added. "And exactly how do we do that?" Rhiannon asked."Well to me you have already proven yourselves but to my powers you have not.So how you must prove yourself to my powers is guess what song I'm humming," Merideth said.The girls nodded and Merideth started humming her song. "Hum humhum humm!" Merideth finished humming. Merideth was about to scream Satinka's head off.Merideth and Satinka used to listen to this all the time when they were together!"Um….. Steal My Kisses by Ben Harper?" Satinka guessed."Yes," Merideth said calmly but was mentally jumping up and down and screaming for joy."Now kneel down," Merideth commanded.The four girls got on one knee.Merideth got her staff and touched Satinka on the head with it.Satinka had a peridot gem form on her head.Merideth went over to Waneta and did the same thing as she did to Satinka.An emerald gem formed on her head.She then went to Orenda and did the samething that she did to the first two.A sapphire formed on Orenda's head.Merideth went over to Rhiannon and repeated the same action as she did to the three before her.A ruby formed on her head.They all stood up and looked at eachother than back ay Merideth."Very good, you are getting there, now to find the other knights and the Princess, I wish you the best of lick on your mission, here," Merideth informed as she tossed Satinka a ring and a key."You will need to use these on your journey, I cannot tell you when, or why, but just try to figure it out.Well better get going, Ohh one tip, press the gems once to fly and breathe in outer space, twice to become invisible, and three times to read people's minds.Bye," Merideth said.As she waved good-bye, she was engulfed in an emerald light and disappeared."Umm well h-," Satinka said as she was interrupted by a jade light.A stuffed mermaid with wings came out."Hey it's me, Merideth.The gods and goddesses decided to have the guardians turn into this," Merideth gestured to herself in disgust."O.K., now touch the middle jewel on the ring," Merideth commanded Satinka.Satinka the middle jewel on the ring as she was told.Time unfroze and everyone was clueless about what happened."O.K., now touch your gems once," Merideth told them.They obeyed and started flying."Now repeat after me," Merideth commanded."Oh jewels of wisdom give us power to see were our other knights are.RELEASE!!!" Merideth said.The four girls closed their eyes and repeated Merideth's words.When they were finished, the jewels on their heads began glowing and a crystal was formed in front of Satinka.When they opened their eyes they saw a rainbow crystal floating in front of Satinka.Satinka reached out and grabbed the crystal.Satinka went into a trance as the crystal glowed in her hands."Oh, jewel of wisdom, show me were my fellow knights are, RELEASE!!" Satinka ordered.A beam of peridot shot out of the crystal and towards the star Spica.Satinka snapped out of her trance and became aware of what was happening.She looked at the girls and then at were they where headed.She started to fly towards the light followed shortly by the others.**

**"Princess Jade it is no use to resist by summoning the new knights.They will just be hurt," Terril informed as he struck two old knights with his whip."Stop it!! Why are you doing this?You are the god of thunder, why can't you settle with being a god and not take over the universe?" Princess Jade asked."Princess….. don't….. give up," one of the old knights said.She had long green hair and green eyes.The princess rushed over to her and hugged her."Please Umi hold on, please don't leave," Princess Jade pleaded with her best friend."Please….be…..strong," was all Umi said before she died.She started to disintegrate in Princess Jade's arms."HAHAHAH!" Terril laughed.He stepped out of the shadows to reveal his tall, tan body, his short purple hair and eyes to the Princess."Come Princess I have someplace for you to stay," Terril said."Why are you doing this?Don't you know when you were my adviser and protector I loved you?!?!?" the Princess asked."Yes, I did," he answered."Belinda," Terril called."Yes?"a girl with knee-length, curly, blonde hair with red eyes and a tan asked."Take Princess Jade to her chambers," Terril commanded."Of course," she replied and bowed.**

**On the star Spica-**

**Satinka and the others were walking down Sword Street."Ugh!It's so hot!" Satinka complained as she dragged herself with the others.Merideth had turned her staff into a fan, so she wasn't hot.The other girls just tried to nod their heads but failed.Satinka stopped and looked at her stuffed guardian friend, Merideth."Merideth, how do we find the others?" Satinka asked worriedly."Um," Merideth started and turned to face Satinka, "Well you need to bring the rainbow crystal out again," Merideth informed. The girls nodded anxiously so they wouldn't have to stay at this hot place that much longer."Oh, key of wisdom, give us the power to see were the other knights are, RELEASE!!" they said in unison with their eyes closed.The gems on their heads beganto glow to form the rainbow crystal.The girls opened their eyes and Satinka grabbed the crystal and started to chant, "Oh, jewel of wisdom, show me were my fellow knights are! RELEASE!!!!" A peridot light shot out of the crystal to reveal were the next protector was.Satinka put the crystal in her pocket.The girls started to walk the direction the light had just pointed to.**

**A tall woman with glowy tan skin, red eyes, long, blonde hair put up into two buns.The buns were high, at the top of her head.Her name is Irene, she is the goddess of peace.She stepped out of her cottage on the hill and picked up the "goddess gossip."She stepped back into her cottage and drank some coffee as she read what has happened lately."BWF!" was what was heard through out the cottage as Irene spat out her coffee everywhere.She had just read the headlines "Princess Jade in trouble, chosen knights are being found."Irene sat there, in her seat.She knew she felt some strong, magical forces on this star, Spica.She sat a little longer to find out how to test the new knights.She jumped up and snapped her fingers.Her appearance had changed.Her hair had pigtails instead of buns.She had on a long, silk robe, with lots of beadson.She snapped her fingers again and disappeared.**

**Satinka and the others came to a halt as they came to a fork in the road.They looked at the right side, it was smooth and looked like nothing would be seen for miles.They looked at the left side, it was bumpy, and dark."I think this is a test but I'm not sure.Satinka close your eyes and spin around," Merideth commanded.Satinka closed her eyes and spun around and around and stopped and pointed to the left side.Satinka opened her eyes.Her face went to horror as she saw what she pointedto."Do we have to go down that one?" Satinka gulped.Merideth shook her head.The girls started walking."You know, just to make this sort of fun, let's sing the 'lions, tigers, and bears' song from the Wizard of Oz," Merideth suggested.The girls hooked arms jokingly and started to imitate the Wizard of Oz."Lions, and tigers, and bears, Oh my!" Satinka started."Lions, and tigers, and bears, Oh my!" they all sang jokingly.The girls started to giggle.They had no idea that they were being watched.It was the goddess, Irene.She was floating above the girls."It suddenly feels like the sky has eyes! Water Torpedo!" Merideth shouted. She threw her water attack at Irene.Irene didn't move.Her invisible shield protected her."Oh, sorry Irene,I thought you were an enemy. What do you want?" Merideth asked."Well, well, the rumors were true.Now let's see if you are worthy," Irene informed.She snapped her fingers and the scene changed.They were standing on a long, grassy plain.The girls were dressed differently, too.They all had on Chinese fighting paints, and a long, silk shirt that stopped buttoning at midriff.Satinka had blue-green pants and a blue shirt.Rhiannon had silver-blue pants and silver shirt.Orenda had lavender pants and a silver shirt.Waneta had a redshirt and bluish-silver pants."Wow!" the four girls said excitedly.They looked at Irene.Irene was smiling.She had on the same outfit as the others except hers was tie-died.She started to giggle."You see I am the goddess of peace, Irene," Irene informed, "I'm here to test you to see ifyou are worthy of my powers."The girls looked at her."What do we do?" Waneta asked.Irene looked at her."You must go tothe east and get me 3 golden apples, but beware, there are restless spirits there, or so I heard," Irene said.The girls nodded.Satinka and the others touched their gems and started flying."Oh, jewel of wisdom! Show me`` oops sorry," Satinka said.She forgotto get the rainbow crystal."O.K., Oh, key of wisdom, give us the power to see were the 3 golden apples are, RELEASE!!!!" Satinka commanded.A peridot light shot and pointed to the east.The girls started flying to the east.**

**"Lord Terril," a tall man with long black hair and purple robes with long brown hair and brown eyes said."Yes? What is it Damon?" Terril asked."The girls are proving themselves to Irene.Should we send someone to interfere?" Damon asked."Belinda!" Terrilyelled."Yes, Lord?" Belinda asked."I want you to go stop the knights.Do try to bring them back in one piece," Terril said.She bowed and disappeared."Damon try to find my brother, we must get him before they do," Terril commanded."Yes," Damon said.He too bowed, and disappeared.**

** **


End file.
